Enfin réunis
by Youyoul
Summary: [terminée] Sasuke aime Naruto mais n'ose lui avouer. L'enlevement de Sakura par Itachi aidera t'il à la mise en place de leur amour ? 1ere fanfic que j'ai écris
1. Comment je suis tombé amoureux

Enfin réunis…  
1 – Comment je suis tombé amoureux…

Auteur : Youyoul  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : yaoi, POV Sasuke, shônen-ai, Sasuke ? Naruto  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer :Aucun des persos ne m'appartient.  
Note : Le passage entre "" est le texte du manga original de Kishimoto, à la fin du 3eme volume.  
Note 2 : C'était ma toute première fanfictions jamais écrite , snif, que d'émotions :p.

"- Naruto… T'es vraiment le roi de boulets…  
- Sasuke ! Tu m'as…  
- Fais pas cette tête là… T'as l'air encore plus ahuri… que d'habitu…de  
- Pour…pourquoi est-ce que tu…  
- J'en sais rien…mais je l'ai fait…  
- …  
- Peuh ! Dire que je te détestais…  
- Sa…Sasuke…pourquoi…m'as-tu protégé… ?  
-…  
- IL FALLAIT ME LAISSER ME DEBROUILLER SEUL !  
- Ferme-la…C'est mon corps qui a…agi tout seul…CRETIN !"

Et c'est LA que tout a commencé…

C'était lors de notre première mission…au pays des vagues… Comme Haku-san avait décidé de s'en prendre à Naruto-chan sur le pont, je m'étais placé devant lui, recevant ainsi les aiguilles à sa place. Moi-même j'ai pensé que j'allais y rester…  
Le soir dans ma chambre, assis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, je me suis longuement demandé pourquoi…pourquoi avais-je risqué ma vie pour un minable dans son genre ?

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 17 ans et j'ai trouvé la réponse… : je l'aime, tout simplement.  
A l'époque, j'étais encore trop jeune pour imaginer une telle relation, cependant, mon « inconscient» avait du s'en rendre compte et faire agir mon corps. Cette idée est un peu complexe, mais c'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvé au bout de plusieurs années de recherches .

Pendant longtemps, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi j'avais risqué ma vie pour lui… Il est vrai que c'était mon coéquipier, mais à ce moment je le considérais comme le dernier des abrutis, oui ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser mourir, mais quand même…Etait-ce simplement mon instinct de ninja ? Non…cela ne pouvait pas…ou en tout cas pas que çà…

Alors, à chaque fois que j'étais en sa présence, je l'observais en me questionnant éperdument. Pour essayer de trouver POURQUOI j'avais agi de la sorte. Et en le fixant, je découvrais des détails sur son apparence que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais remarqué…des détails…qui lui donnaient un air si…charmant… Comme cette petite mèche de cheveux qui se dressait au milieu de son crâne, comme un doigt levé qui voulait qu'on le remarque en disant : « Hey ! Je suis là ! »  
Et puis je l'écoutais aussi plus attentivement, et je m'aperçu qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide que çà… Et malgré le regard dur et méprisant que je conservais à son égard, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver de plus en plus attirant.  
Et puis, après plusieurs autres mois, il occupait tout mon esprit, toutes mes pensées ne se fixaient plus que sur lui.

…lui…

Cependant, mes idées restaient confuses, était-ce vraiment de l'amour ?  
Jusqu'au jour ou j'ai posé mes doigts sur mes lèvres en me souvenant de notre premier baiser échangé –accidentellement - le jour de la formation des équipes, le doute n'était plus permis : j'étais amoureux de Naruto-chan !  
J'avais alors 15 ans.

Depuis ce jour, mon regard sur lui a totalement changé. C'était maintenant avec envie que je le scrutais…en cachette… Mais nos relations s'étaient tout de même nettement améliorées ! En peu de temps, nous étions devenus des meilleurs amis, et avec Sakura-chan, nous formions un trio de choc ! Toujours ensemble pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.  
Mais je continuais à l'admirer secrètement. Lui dire m'était pour le moment impossible… Comment aurait-il réagi ?

Pourtant, je ne devais pas être si discret car un soir, après que notre groupe soit rentré de mission, et que, comme souvent, je regardais son visage que la légère sueur qui perlait sur son front faisait briller dans la nuit, Kakashi-senseï m'interpella :  
- Sasuke-kun, viens, j'ai à te parler.  
Je me retournai vers les deux autres pour leur souhaiter la bonne nuit et je restai immobile à fixer sa silhouette s'éloigner et disparaître dans les ténèbres avant de me retourner vers Kakashi-senseï :  
- Je vous suis.  
Il m'emmena alors sur le rivage et s'assit sur un rocher, perdant son regard dans l'horizon. Moi j'étais resté un peu en retrait, statique, attendant qu'il brise le silence.  
Après plusieurs minutes, il parla :  
- Tu sais, refouler trop longtemps ses sentiments en soi est mauvais.  
- …  
Je fus parcouru d'un immense frisson, mon secret serait-il découvert ?  
- Je pense…que tu devrais lui dire. Cela serait aussi bien pour toi, que pour lui. Tu ne peux continuer à lui cacher la vérité. Il doit savoir ce que tu ressens pour lui, il doit savoir que tu n'éprouves pas seulement de l'amitié envers lui. Fais le pour toi, fais le pour lui.  
- …  
Kakashi-senseï avait parlé d'un ton calme, comme s'il avait été mon père, ou le frère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir… Il ne s'était pas retourné, je n'avais pas bougé, je l'avais écouté avec attention, sans rien dire… Le silence reprit place un moment avant que je ne prenne la parole :  
- Merci Kakashi-senseï.  
- De rien, dit simplement, sans se retourner.  
Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais allongé sur mon lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Cette nuit là je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, mais à l'aube, j'étais arrivé à une conclusion : Sensei avait raison, je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui cacher la vérité. Mais comment lui dire ?

Plusieurs mois étaient passés, je venais de souffler mes 16 bougies…et je ne lui avais toujours rien dit.  
Et pourtant, l'envie devenait de plus en plus forte et j'avais l'impression que Kakashi-senseï me lançait parfois des regards accusateurs, et dans ces moments là, je ne pouvais que me sentir mal et avoir la sensation de passer pour un lâche.

Jusqu'au jour où…

A SUIVRE

Naruto : Kyyyyyyyyaa !  
Youyoul : Qu'est ce que t'as ?  
Naruto : Sasuke est amoureux de moi !  
Youyoul : Oui on le savait, tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant , avec toutes les fans qui écrivent des aventures sur votre couple


	2. Un combat tant attendu

Enfin réunis…  
2 - Un combat tant attendu…

Auteur : Youyoul  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : yaoi, POV Naruto, shônen-ai, Sasuke ? Naruto  
Rating : PG-13  
Disclaimer : aucun des persos ne m'appartient

J'étais âgé de 17 ans lorsque qu'une chose qui ne pouvait exister que dans mes rêves arriva…réellement...

L'équipe 7 avait rendez-vous sur le pont à 10 h précise. Je sortais donc de chez moi un peu en avance en me disant que de toute manière, Kakashi-sensei serait encore en retard. J'étais arrivé le premier sur le pont. D'habitude, c'était toujours Sakura qui était la première… Je posais donc mes avant-bras sur la rambarde en me plongeant dans mes pensées quand un bruit de pas familier me fit tourner la tête.  
Il marchait vers moi, les mains dans les poches, la tête haute regardant droit devant lui avec ses yeux mystérieux, un léger sourire hautain aux lèvres… Décidément, ce garçon gardait toujours le même air quand il se rendait à nos rendez-vous… Sasuke Uchiwa…  
Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais compris pourquoi toutes les filles du village lui couraient après…vu que j'étais moi même amoureux de Sasuke . Ce sentiment s'était instauré petit à petit en moi, je ne sais pas depuis quand exactement, mais cela faisait certainement plus d'un an.  
Pourtant, j'avais compris que cet amour était purement impossible, qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous. Car si par chance il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que moi, comment aurait-il pu m'aimer avec ce qui était à l'intérieur de moi ? Aurait-il accepté Kyubi ? Non, je ne crois pas, alors je devais me contenter de mes rêves… Mais ce que je n'arrivais à comprendre, c'était pourquoi il repoussait sans cesse les avances des filles, c'est vrai, il pouvait avoir celle qui voulait, en changer quand il voulait –enfin il aurait été un peu vache mais le fait est là-, il aurait pu leur faire la pire des crasses qu'elles lui auraient toutes pardonné, alors pourquoi ?...  
Sasuke me salua et s'accouda également à la rambarde, si proche et pourtant si loin de moi…je laissai un soupir de regrets m'échapper lorsque Kakashi-sensei apparut derrière nous. Il était 10 h ! Cependant, Sakura n'était toujours pas arrivée…cela m'inquiéta et la partie visible du visage de notre sensei ne me rassura guère.  
- Salut les jeunes ! J'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles à vous apprendre, je commence par la plus mauvaise ?  
- Non par l'autre dit calmement Sasuke en fixant le ninja copieur.  
- Très bien… Itachi Uchiwa est revenu et…il a enlevé Sakura.  
Un silence de mort plana au dessus de nos têtes et je vis le poing de Sasuke se crisper et trembler de rage.

Une fraîche brise de printemps vint à notre rencontre m'apportant au passage la délicieuse odeur de Sasuke, et malgré la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. Kakashi-sensei marchait en tête, Sasuke le suivait de près et je fermais la marche. Nous évoluions ainsi depuis plusieurs heures, sensei nous menant à l'endroit où les anbus avaient perdu la trace d'Itachi et de la jeune fille évanouie qu'il portait sur son épaule. Nous arrivions donc à cet endroit en début d'après midi. Nous nous séparions alors pour explorer les environs.  
J'arrivais dans un endroit assez sombre de la forêt, avec un petit ruisseau qui se situait à quelques mètres de moi. Le village de Konoha se trouvait à présent à plusieurs kilomètres de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je m'approchais du ruisseau, scrutant chaque tronc, chaque branche, étant attentif au moindre bruissement de feuille, espérant trouver un indice.

Alors que je m'approchais du cour d'eau, je fus ébloui par une lumière. Je portai alors mon regard dans sa direction en m'avançant un peu : Un bandeau de Konoha ! Je courus vers l'objet et m'accroupit devant. Il y avait des traces de pas qui continuaient. Je les suivis avec mes yeux qui se posèrent alors sur une clairière. Mais elle était bizarre cette clairière, c'était comme si elle était située dans une zone à haute température car elle était assez flou, pourtant il ne faisait pas chaud, il faisait peut être même un peu trop froid. Etrange… J'eu alors une idée, je joignis mes mains et murmura :  
- Rupture !  
Alors, une petite cabane en bois apparut, elle semblait abandonnée. C'était sûrement une ancienne maison de chasseur, ou d'ermite, qui servait maintenant de refuge pour des voyageurs épuisés…ou des salos qui kidnappent des jeunes filles… En tout cas, ce genjustu n'avait pas été posé là par hasard, non, Itachi se trouvait à l'intérieur, j'en aurais mis ma main à couper ! Je ramassa précipitamment le bandeau et rejoint le point de ralliement. J'appela par la pensée de Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke qui apparurent aussitôt devant moi. Sans prononcer un mot, je leur tendis mon bras, le bandeau de Sakura serré dans ma main.

Je me battais contre les orties ce soir là. Après leur avoir montré la cabane, Kakashi-sensei avait organisé un 'plan d'attaque' pour savoir si Itachi et Sakura étaient bien dans la maisonnette, car malgré ce que j'eu pu en dire on ne pouvait quand même pas débarquer comme ça, défonçant la porte, alors qu'il n'y avait peu être qu'un pauvre petit ermite qui avait lancé ce sort pour avoir un peu de tranquillité... Pourquoi pensez-vous tout de suite à Jiraya ? Vous savez bien que son repaire à lui, c'est devant la palissade du bain des filles !  
Bref, Sasuke n'avait encore rien dit, mais sensei et moi avions sentit sa haine et sa rage…  
Nous devions donc 'encercler' la cabane et couvrir sensei en cas de 'casse'. Sasuke-chan se situait à gauche de la porte, caché entre des buissons à la lisière de la forêt, et moi à droite, dans les orties…TT  
Pendant que je me grattais la jambe, Kakashi-sensei s'avançait furtivement vers la maisonnette. Bientôt, il se retrouva collé au mur, il allait regarder par la fenêtre lorsqu'une chose étrange se passa : on aurait dit que sensei se faisait étrangler car il se mit à suffoquer, et ensuite il fut aspiré par le mur, quelques instants plus tard, sensei avait complètement été 'englouti'. J'en restais bouche bée. Puis je dirigeai mon attention vers Sasuke, et je vis briller son sharingan rouge feu dans le noir. Même d'ici j'arrivai à distinguer la haine qui l'animait dans ses yeux… Alors que je le supplier intérieurement de ne pas commettre d'imprudence, je le vis se lancer dans la direction de la cabane, deux kunaïs dans les mains et un dans la bouche. Je repris mes esprits, saisis trois surikens dans chaque main, et me jetai dans ce plan, pourtant complètement fou et insensé, au côté de mon ami tant désiré.  
Cependant, il arriva avant moi à la porte, et la défonça d'un coup de pied agile. Derrière se tenait une sombre silhouette, plus grande que Sasuke, mais doté des mêmes yeux rouges : Itachi Uchiwa.  
Encore trop loin de la scène, je ne pus entendre ce qu'il disait, mais une seconde plus tard, Sasuke se retrouva à terre, hurlant de douleur, alors qu'Itachi n'avait pas bougé, je compris tout de suite : les arcades lunaires ! (ou bien arcanes ? je ne sais plus désolée) Cette ordure avait osé utiliser cette technique sur Sasuke ! Une rage puissante s'éveilla en moi et je sentis une vague de chaleur immense m'envahir : le chakra de Kyubi ! Courant plus vite encore, je me laissa complètement submerger par cette rage de vaincre, avec une seule idée en tête : empêcher Itachi de faire du mal à MON Sasuke.

Kyubi allait m'aider, une fois de plus.

J'envoyai mes shurikens sur Itachi –qui les bloqua d'un simple revers de manche- et lança ma technique :  
- L'ORBRE TOURBILLONANT !  
Une boule de chakra énorme se créa dans ma main et je courus encore plus vite en hurlant pour me donner plus de haine.  
- YAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Je m'apprêtais à frapper Itachi de ma puissante main quand elle se retrouva bloquée par le bras de mon ennemi. Mais je pris appui sur ce bras pour lui donner un coup de pied magistral dans le ventre. Il fut projeté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je voulu lui donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire mais l'Uchiwa l'arrêta également d'un revers de coude. Puis il m'agrippa le bras et me regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Pas mal…petit démon…  
- …  
- Mais tu es encore BIEN FAIBLE ! dit il en me fixant d'avantage. Ayant deviné ce qu'il voulait faire, je fermai aussitôt les yeux et j'entendis une voix familière hurler devant moi.

Tout se passa alors très vite : j'ouvris les yeux et vis le dos de mon ami brun qui s'était relevé pour se jeter devant moi et encaisser la technique à ma place. Je m'empara de deux kunaïs et les lança sur Itachi, de chaque côté de mon ami martyrisé. L' Uchiwa, plongé dans sa technique, les reçut en plein ventre et lâcha son emprise sur son pauvre petit frère qui s'effondra par terre, haletant. Je l'enjambai, brandissant de nouveau mon poing plein de chakra.  
- RASENGAN !  
Itachi se mit à tourbillonner et je l'envoyais valdinguer dehors. Je voulu le rejoindre lorsque Sasuke se dressa devant moi, le visage crispé.  
- Laisse maintenant, c'est mon combat.  
- …  
- Merci.  
Je n'avais pourtant rien dit, mais il avait compris en lisant mon regard, que je respecterais son choix.  
Je regardai avec un petit pincement au cœur le dernier descendant des Uchiwa plaquer ses deux mains ensemble en faisant retentir un bruit assourdissant. Et il se lança à la rencontre de son aîné.  
- Fais attention mon ami, murmurais-je lorsqu'il fut partit.

- VIENS SASUKE ! JE T'ATTENDS ! KATON ! TECHNIQUE SUPRÊME DE LA BOULE DE FEU !  
Sasuke poussa un cri de guerre mais ne s'arrêta pas devant l'énorme flamme qui jaillissait de la bouche son frère. Au contraire, il continua à courir vers lui en tenant son poing dans un immense vacarme ressemblant aux cris d'oiseaux déchaînés.  
- CHIDORI ! LES MILLES OISEAUX !  
Uchiwa aîné se retrouva projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, à son grand étonnement, son 'petit frère' avait réussit à le frapper ! Chose qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à réaliser auparavant !  
- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce jour, _cher_ grand frère ! Je vais enfin venger l'honneur de notre clan EN TE TUANT ! finit-il en dégainant ses shurikens.  
- Tu viens de me prouver que tu as progressé depuis notre dernière rencontre, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? demanda t'il en sortant à son tour ses armes.  
Les deux descendants d'un des plus célèbre clan de Konoha se mirent à tourner en rond, ne cessant de se dévisager, tels deux prédateurs.  
- Nous allons voir ça tout de suite ! cria Itachi en lançant ses shurikens sur Sasuke, qui, avertit par ses pupilles, fit un salto pour les éviter.  
Commença alors une lutte sans pitié.

Et moi, ayant donné ma promesse à Sasuke, je ne pouvais que regarder ce combat, impuissant. Mais un gémissement me fit me retourner. Sakura était là ; attachée et bâillonnée sur une chaise, les yeux rougis par les larmes coulant maintenant sur ses joues, les cheveux en bataille. A quelques pas d'elle, gisait Kakashi-sensei, assommé. Je détachais Sakura qui se jeta dans mes bras, sanglotant chaudement. Je la laissa faire et passa ma main dans ses cheveux.  
- C'est finit Sakura, il ne t'arrivera plus rien, nous sommes là maintenant...  
- Sa…Sasuke ! Il veut le tuer Naruto ! Il veut en finir avec lui ! Il veut achever ce qu'il avait commencer !... Il…il faut le sauver !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui…ça ira bien…assurais-je, pourtant assez inquiet.  
Je tournai les yeux vers le combat et vit qu'aucun des ceux combattants ne montrait des signes de faiblesse. Légèrement rassuré, je dis à Sakura :  
- Viens m'aider à réveiller Kakashi-sensei.  
Nous nous rendions aux côtés de notre sensei et Sakura, bien qu'encore très faible et choquée, commençait déjà à prodiguer les premiers soins sur l'homme évanoui. Un sort de jutsu le fit se réveiller et il demanda d'une voix faible :  
- Sasuke…où est Sasuke ?  
- Il se bat contre Itachi.  
- hum… QUOI ? MAIS IL FAUT ALL…  
- NON ! Je lui ai donné ma promesse !... C'est son combat !  
- …  
- S'il vous plait…pour lui…ayez confiance.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'un cri heurta de plein fouet nos oreilles. Aussitôt, nos regards se tournèrent vers le lieu de combat : Sasuke venait de s'effondrer à terre ! J'eu le réflexe de me lever mais je ne pus continuer : J'avais promis ! Je sentis Kyubi bouillonner de colère en moi, lui ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : faire souffrir Itachi autant qu'il avait fait souffrir Sasuke. J'eu grand mal à le contenir, à résister à l'envie de me jeter sur ce salo…

Itachi tourna autour de son jeune frère, prononçant des paroles que nous ne pouvions entendre. Puis il dégaina un kunaï, agrippa les cheveux du Génin, lui tira la tête en arrière et pointa son arme sur sa gorge fragile…

Trop…c'était trop…

Itachi leva son bras, s'apprêtant à frapper et se retrouva à terre, son arme le menaçant. Je me trouvais à présent au dessus de lui, le regard rempli de haine tourné vers sa sale tête.  
Voyant Sasuke en danger de mort, je n'avais pu retenir la colère de Kyubi. Une grande rage m'avait emporté, m'avait donné la force nécessaire pour bondir sur le lieu avec une surprenante vitesse, et plaquer Itachi au sol, lui pointant à présent son kunaï à la gorge.  
- Encore une tentative de ce genre, et je t'égorge !  
- NARUTO ! hurlèrent sensei et la rose qui se précipitaient vers nous.  
- Quel joli retournement de situation, pas vrai Itachi ? Bien joué Naruto, déclara sensei après nous avoir rejoint.

Une pluie fine se mit à tomber à ce moment, lavant la clairière du sang, pendant que nous nous occupions d'attacher Itachi.  
- Na…Naruto…gémit le jeune Uchiwa derrière nous.  
Je me retourna et le vis, toujours allongé, les bras un peu disposés en croix et la tête légèrement surélevée, un sourire aux lèvres. Kakashi-sensei fit signe à Sakura d'emmener Itachi dans la cabane.  
- Laissons les seuls…

Pendant qu'ils s'en allaient, je me rapprochais à quatre pattes de Sasuke, m'agenouilla à ses cotés en penchant ma tête pour entendre le faible son de sa voix à travers la pluie. Il avait des mèches de cheveux mouillées qui tombaient sur ses yeux que je lui déplaçai avec la plus grande délicatesse. Son regard avait perdu toute trace de haine et à présent on ne pouvait y voir autre chose que la tendresse et du bonheur, et sur ses lèvres on pouvait regarder un sourire radieux. Mais ce magnifique tableau était parsemé de coupures. Je parcourus le reste de son corps avec mes yeux et m'aperçut que son tee-shirt était troué à différents endroits, et sur sa jambe droite, il y avait une profonde entaille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en la voyant. Je sentis quelque chose de doux effleurer mon bras et je regarda de quoi il était question : Sasuke avait porté sa main vers moi. Je lui empoignai fermement, comme pour lui prouver que je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

Nous restions ainsi plusieurs instants et le simple fait de voir cet être blessé affiché un sourire radieux m'arracha quelques larmes qui coulèrent le long de mes joues avant d'atterrir sur nos deux mains soudées. Sasuke sourit encore plus, serra plus fort sa main dans la mienne et ne pu retenir à son tour une larme.

Il voulu parler, je lui fis signe de se taire, qu'il devait se reposer. Mais il insista et releva légèrement sa tête, alors je m'empressa de mettre mon gilet dessous, en guise d'oreiller, séparant nos mains un instant avant de ne former à nouveau plus qu'un. Il les rapprocha lentement de son cœur, en tremblant, et parla :

- Naruto… je…

A SUIVRE

Naruto : C'est que mon avis, mais je me trouve trop fort

Youyoul : Quel vantard...--"


	3. L'aveu

Enfin réunis…  
3 – L'aveu

Auteur : Youyoul  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : yaoi, POV Sasuke, shônen-ai, SasukeNaruto, OOC Sasuke  
Rating : PG-13  
Disclaimer : aucun des persos ne m'appartient  
(remarques de l'auteur)

- Naruto…je…  
Trouver du courage…avoir du cran…choses que j'avais si habituellement et qui s'envolaient quand il fallait que je dise trois mots…trois simples petits mots…  
J'appuyai d'avantage nos deux mains sur mon cœur, laissant couler une autre larme le long de ma joue.

Le vent soufflait délicieusement à nos oreilles, la nuit était belle, et malgré la fine pluie qui tombait, on pouvait voir les étoiles, plus brillantes les unes que les autres et la lune ! Presque entière, trôner fièrement dans ce ciel…Comme l'amour que j'éprouvais pour le garçon penché au dessus de moi… Elle régnait sur la nuit, la forêt, sur la clairière…la clairière…au milieu, deux êtres perdus dans leurs sentiments…nous…  
- Je…je…  
N'y arriverais jamais ! Cela faisait si longtemps que j'attendais ce moment, que j'attendais de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, et je me dégonflais quand enfin je pouvais enfin tout lui dire ! Cette fois, je ne pus retenir mes larmes qui roulèrent abondamment sur mes joues, et mon corps fut secoué de sanglots qui accentuèrent la douleur physique et morale que je ressentais.

Naruto posa doucement son autre main sur mon torse et dit doucement :  
- Arrête…calme toi… ça va passer… calme toi…  
Mais le voir me parler ainsi ne fit que redoubler mes larmes ! Non ça n'allait pas passer vu que je n'avais pas le cran de lui dire ! Mais il le fallait pourtant, je DEVAIS lui dire ! Alors, entre deux sanglots je parvins à articuler :  
- Me…merci pour tout…à l'heure…Naruto de m'avoir protégé…  
- Tu avais fais pareil pour moi juste avant et puis je…  
- Non !... Laisse moi parler…s'il te plait…  
- …  
- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose…depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps…mais tu dois…tu dois me promettre de ne pas m'interrompre… Promets moi Naruto !  
- … Je te le promets.  
- Merci.

Je fermai les yeux un instant. Puis je regardai intensément Naruto afin d'y puiser le courage nécessaire. Et je me lançai :  
- Je…ça fait plusieurs mois…pour ne pas dire plusieurs années que…je ressens certains sentiments, contournais-je avant de reprendre, pour toi.  
Je marquai un temps pour regarder sa réaction. Il avait des yeux ébahis…de joie…ou d'inquiétude…ne sachant pas interpréter cela, je préférai tourner ma tête avant de continuer.  
- Depuis quelques temps, quand je te regarde, je me sens bien, quand je rigole avec toi, encore mieux, et quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés, je frôle le seuil de la déprime…pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu me procures ces sensations, pourquoi je ne supportes plus de ne plus te voir ?... Mais j'ai compris…c'est parce que je... je t'aime Naruto, parvins-je à dire.  
Enfin ! Enfin je lui avais avoué. Plus de deux ans que je le savais et que je n'avais rien osé lui dire. Les yeux toujours tournaient de l'autre côté, je ne voulais plus le regarder…

- Sasuke…  
Après un effort surhumain, je vis Naruto qui avait fermé les yeux et qui s'approchait à présent dangereusement de moi. Et avec une certaine aisance, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes…

Cet instant nous appartenait, le monde s'arrêtait de tournait, cet instant nous appartenait…

Notre 'simple bisou' se transforma en langoureux baiser. Toutes les angoisses et les peurs que j'éprouvais depuis longtemps s'étaient envolées en un moment…

Cet instant nous appartenait.

Puis, après plusieurs minutes, il brisa notre baiser en relevant la tête. Il écarta une mèche de mes cheveux et posa sa main si douce sur ma joue, sourit et dit simplement :  
- Baka…  
Je fermai les yeux.

Il y avait des bruits autour de moi, des voix…je les connaissais…je les aimais bien...mais il en manquait une…  
- Naruto ?  
J'ouvris les yeux.  
J'étais dans une chambre, d'hôpital sûrement. Kakashi-sensei et Sakura étaient là…mais pas Naruto. Je leur souris tristement…où était-il ?  
- Te voilà enfin réveillé Sasuke ! dit joyeusement Sakura.  
- Tu as dormis deux jours, ajouta sensei.  
Je me redressai sur mon oreiller.  
- Et Itachi ?  
- En prison.  
- Ah…  
Je les regardai un à un attentivement. Sakura avait quelques coupures sur le visage et un bandage à la main et Kakashi-sensei en avait un à la tête.  
- Où est Naruto ?  
Sakura émit un petit rire, bien que ses yeux reflétaient de la tristesse.  
- Il est sortit hier matin de l'hôpital, il doit être chez lui en ce moment.  
- Et…il va bien ?  
- Oui, il avait juste quelques égratignures par-ci par là. Il n'a pas voulu venir te voir, il trouvait que plus de deux personnes pouvaient te fatiguer, alors il est rentré.  
Alors il n'était même pas venu me voir ? Même pas un petit mot pour moi ? Mais…et notre…pourquoi ? Il ne m'aimait pas ? Mais alors pourquoi ?

J'essuyai mes yeux qui commençaient à rougir d'un revers de main.  
- Bon, déclara sensei, Sakura, tu vas venir m'aider pour le rapport auprès de Tsunade. Sasuke, repose toi bien.  
La jeune fille déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me regarda tristement en souriant avant de suivre sensei. Ils fermèrent la porte et je me retrouvai seul, sans personne pour me tenir compagnie.

Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à côté de moi ?

L'après midi, je sortis de l'hôpital et entrepris de faire le tour de la ville. Je devais le retrouver. Je fis tout les coins qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, mais il demeurait introuvable. Il n'était même pas chez lui ! La nuit tomba et je décidai de rentrer chez moi, dépité.

Arrivé devant chez moi, je remarquai qu'il y avait de la lumière, et la porte était ouverte ! Prudemment j'entrai chez moi, un kunai dans chaque main. Arrivé dans le salon, je les lâchai aussitôt : sur mon canapé, il y avait Naruto, la tête dans les mains, qui semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées.  
Au bruit des armes qui tombaient à terre, il tourna la tête.  
- Sasuke !  
Je me précipitai vers lui et nous nous retrouvions enlacés, à moitié allongés sur le canapé, menaçant de nous casser la figure à terre. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et nous n'avions pas bougé, quand il me repoussa gentiment et me sourit tristement :  
- Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Je le regardai étrangement, j'avais mille questions à lui poser : pourquoi n'était-il pas venu me voir ? Allait-il bien ? Pourquoi était-il resté toute la journée chez moi ? (c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?) …  
- C'est très important, continua t'il, suffisamment important pour que cela mette fin à notre relation.  
Hein ? Qu'est ce qui devait être si important que ça ? Cela devait être vraiment quelque chose de terrible ! Et puis non, j'étais sûr que ce n'était rien, ça ne _pouvait _pas être si important ! Je le pris dans mes bras et lui murmura :  
- Non…rien…rien ne pourra la faire cesser…ne dis pas ça…je t'en pris…s'il te plait.  
- Arrête ! Il faut que tu m'écoutes !  
Le ton de sa voix était si dure que je me reculai et le regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes, redoutant ce qu'il allait dire.  
- C'est un secret dont seul les adultes de Konoha sont au courant, mais j'ai peur que tu me considères comme un monstre quand je te l'aurais dit…  
- Non ! Jam…  
- S'il te plait, maintenant c'est moi qui te demande de ne pas m'interrompre !  
- …  
- Je suis venu ici ce matin, j'ai attendu toute la journée que tu sortes de l'hôpital parce que je devais te le dire… Tu te souviens de ce qu'on nous a dit à l'académie ? L'histoire du sacrifice du 4ème ? On nous a raconté qu'il y a maintenant 17 ans, le village a été attaqué par un renard, un démon renard à neuf queues. Et le 4ème s'est tué en tuant le démon, ça c'est ce qu'on t'as raconté. Mais maintenant voici la vérité : Yondaime s'est tué en enfermant le démon dans le corps d'un nouveau né…et je suis ce nouveau né.

Un silence de mort se posa dans la salle. J'avais les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte de surprise. Naruto…MON Naruto…

- Voilà, maintenant tu sais…dit-il en se levant.  
Il allait partir quand je le retins par le bras.  
- Sasuke…  
- Je t'ai aimé sans savoir qu'il existait alors qu'il était bien présent en toi, et peut être que s'il n'était pas là, tu ne serais pas comme ça aujourd'hui. Et moi c'est comme ça que je t'aime.  
Sur ce, je l'embrassai passionnément.  
- Alors d'un côté, on peut lui dire…merci.  
Naruto fondit en larmes.  
- Merci…merci Sasuke, merci.  
Et nous nous enlaçâmes.  
Enfin réunis sur ce canapé,  
une nouvelle histoire commençait,

notre histoire.

FIN

Sasuke & Naruto : T-T T-T je t'aime !

Youyoul : Jai finis ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le nombre de fois que j'ai relus cette fic, corrigeant les fautes d'orthographes (et encore je suis sûr qu'il en reste), rectifiant quelques passages, rajoutant des mot par-ci par là, mais maintenant je le dis : je la touche plus ! LA ! Je suis enfin arrivée à ce que je voulais faire ! Ouf Après deux mois (voir plus ) la dessus elle est finie. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Mais j'ai quand même une question, vous ne trouvez pas que je tourne un peu trop autour du pot dans la déclaration de Sasuke (et de Naruto aussi --) ?

Edit : c'était ma toute première fic, als j'étais sans cesse en train de la retoucher, mais rassurer vous, j'y ai pas passé deux mois tous les jours mdr.


End file.
